concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Bloomfield
1966 PAUL BUTTERFIELD BLUES BAND ' Paul Butterfield, v, hca; Michael Bloomfield, g; Elvin Bishop, g; Mark Naftalin, org; Jerome Arnold, b; Billy Davenport, d. January 5-16, 1966 The Trip, Hollywood, CA January 17-30, 1966 The Trip, Hollywood, CA January 21, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA January 28, 1966 Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA February 4-13, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA March 1966 Huntington Beach, CA spring 1966 Poor Richard's, Chicago, IL spring 1966 Southerland Hotel, Chicago, IL Spring 1966 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA Spring 1966 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA March 25-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) ''March 28, Paul Butterfield was a guest on the CBS program “To Tell the Truth” in New York City, an appearance probably arranged by manager Albert Grossman. After he identified himself as the real harmonica player, Paul performed “Born in Chicago” with the Norman Paris quartet. April 1-10, 1966 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA April 15, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 16, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show supported by Jefferson Airplane) April 25, 1966 SUNY Stony Brook, LI, NY April 26-May 8, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI Early May 1966 Big John's, Chicago, IL May 12-22, 1966 Poor Richard’s, Chicago, IL Summer 1966 Madison, WI (venue may have been The Factory) 1966 Royal Arms, Buffalo, NY Spring (May 18?) 1966 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA Summer(?) 1966 Falmouth, MA June 3-18, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York, NY (Also on the bill for this two-week engagement were Albert King and B.B. King, and folk/rock artist Fred Neil. In Neil's band were Harvey Brooks, Al Kooper & John Sebastian) June 20-25, 1966 Club 47, Cambridge, MA July 1-10, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (with The Blues Project & Big Joe Williams (1-3, only). Sunday night, July 3, the show was closed for jam session between members of the Paul Butterfield Blues Band and The Blues Project) 'Jimi Hendrix occasionally sits in with the Butterfield Band during the Cafe Au Go Go’s Sunday evening “Blues Bag” jam sessions. ' July 19, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI July 27-August 7, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York, NY August 9-14, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI August 26, 1966 Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Rheingold Central Park Music Festival) August 27-September 4, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 1966 Philadelphia Folk Festival, Paoli, PA (Philadelphia Folk Festival) (unconfirmed) September 17, 1966 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Monterey Jazz Festival "Nothing But the Blues" afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) September 23-24 & 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (First Bill Graham shows at Winterland with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 25 & October 1-2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Muddy Waters) September 23 and 24, as well as September 30 and October 1 (the Friday and Saturday night shows) were scheduled for Winterland, and the September 25 and October 2 (Sundays) were Fillmore afternoon shows. However, due to riots in the Fillmore district, the October 1 (Friday) show was rescheduled from Winterland to the Fillmore, but was still only attended by a few hundred people. October 6, 1966 Basketball Pavilion, Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA (with Jefferson Airplane. Bloomfield also sat in with the Airplane, using Jorma Kaukonen’s Guild guitar) October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 8, 1966 Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA (Pacific Jazz Festival, with Jefferson Airplane, Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & The Grateful Dead) October 14-16, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & Big Mama Thornton) Paul Butterfield Blues Band UK Tour 1966 (Georgie Fame Tour, along with Chris Farlowe, Eric Burdon and others) October 17, 1966 Ronnie Scott’s, London, ENG (press conference) October 19, 1966 Cromwellian or The Scotch of St. James, London, ENG (the Band jammed with Cream) October 20, 1966 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (The band had to play with borrowed equipment for their initial gigs and were very unhappy with their sound) October 21, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (after the gig Bloomfield met up with Eric Clapton and played together briefly backstage between Cream’s sets at nearby Leeds University) October 23, 1966 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG October 25, 1966 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 26, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG October 27, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG October 28, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 29, 1966 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG October 31, 1966 Gaumont, Southhampton, ENG November 1, 1966 Odeon, Bolton, ENG November 2, 1966 ABC, Carlisle, ENG November 3, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, ENG November 4, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG November 5, 1966 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG November 6, 1966 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (This was the last date scheduled for the Georgie Fame Tour) November 8, 1966 Blaises Club, London, ENG (2 shows) (poss 9th as well) November 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG November 12, 1966 Manchester University Union, Manchester, ENG November 12, 1966 The Jigsaw Club, Manchester, ENG November 13, 1966 Ram Jam Club, Brixton, ENG November 14, 1966 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG November 15, 1966 London, ENG (UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go" lip-syncing "Come On In", broadcast November 18, 1966 November 15, 1966 Eel Pie Island Hotel, London, ENG November 16, 1966 Ritz and Plaza, Birmingham, ENG November 17, 1966 Ritz, Skewen, WAL November 18, 1966 The Refectory, London, ENG November 18, 1966 Flamingo Club, London, ENG November 18, 1966 Golders Green, London, ENG November 19, 1966 Lewes Town Hall, Lewes, ENG November 26, 1966 Town Hall, New York City, NY Late 1966 ABC studios, New York, NY(?) (US TV "Stage 67"(?). The Butterfield Band performed on this variety show along with Dionne Warwick. The date is uncertain, but the program only ran one season and none of the aired shows features Butterfield or Warwick. It is possible that the show was recorded for use in the cancelled second season and shelved or perhaps used in the ABC special “The Songmakers,” aired February 1967) December 1, 1966 The Matrix(?), San Francisco, CA (? probably Fillmore or Avalon ?) December 5-11, 1966 Cafe A Go-Go, New York City, NY Winter 1966 Whisky A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 1966 Le Hibou, Ottawa, ON 1967 January 8, 1967 Webster Hall, New York City, NY (Part of RCA’s “Promotional Night". Bloomfield & Naftalin guested with Jefferson Airplane) January 13-14, 1967 Jordan Hall, Boston, MA (with Otis Rush) January 1967 Club 47, Cambridge, MA January 20-22, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) January 27-29, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charles Lloyd Quartet) January 31-February 12, 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA February 24, 1967 ABC-TV Studios, New York City, NY(?) (US TV "The Songmakers" performing "Born In Chicago". A special ABC show about the process of creating of pop music. It also featured the Mamas & the Papas, the Blues Project, Judy Collins, the Byrds, Simon & Garfunkel, Dionne Warwick and Smokey Robinson & the Miracles. The Butterfield Band’s segment was probably recorded at an earlier date, perhaps originally for the cancelled program “Stage 67". Broadcast February 24, 1967) February 25, 1967 MIT, Cambridge, MA ("IFC Weekend" at midday) February 25, 1967 Sargent Gym, Boston University, Boston, MA (at 8.30) February 25, 1967 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA (suported by Jim Kewskin Jug Band) (Bloomfield officially quit the Paul Butterfield Blues Band after having to play these three performances on February 25) '''Electric Flag Line-Up: Michael Bloomfield, Barry Goldberg, Harvey Brooks, Buddy Miles, Marcus Doubleday, Peter Strazza, Nick Gravenites. April 9(?), 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (Sunday jam session between the Butterfield Blues Band and Cream. Mike and Mitch Ryder also sat in) April ?, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA June 17, 1967 Monterey, CA (Monterey Pop Festival) July 1, 1967 Hullabaloo Club, Los Angeles, CA (Jam session with members of the Byrds and Buffalo Springfield, David Crosby, Steve Stills, Richie Furay, g, v; Michael Bloomfield, g; Bruce Palmer, b; Buddy Miles, Mike Clark, d; Dewey Martin, v.) Line-Up: Michael Bloomfield, Barry Goldberg, Harvey Brooks, Buddy Miles, Marcus Doubleday, Peter Strazza, Nick Gravenites, Herbie Rich. July 12, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA August 8-13, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA August 18, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (cancelled appearance with Mamas and the Papas, Scott McKenzie and the Jimi Hendrix Experience. Electric Flag were replaced by a classical string quartet) August 28-September 1, 1967 Muir Beach Tavern, Marin County, CA ("A Study In Electricity And Nature", with Sons of Champlin, Electric Flag, Mt. Rushmore, Mad River, Black Swan, Flying Circus, Universal Joint, Phoenix, Morning Glory, Melvin Q., Haight Society, South Side Sound System, Loading Zone, Pyewacket, Transatlantic Railroad, Martha's Laundry, and many surprises and mystery guests) September ?, 1967 Electric Circus, Los Angeles, CA August 29-September 3, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Cream, with Gary Burton. For the August 29 show, an unknown alto player replaced Marcus Doubleday. Dan Erlewine reported that Bloomfield asked that Erlewine’s band, the Prime Movers, substitute for the Flag for one of these shows because Barry Goldberg was ill) Line-Up: Michael Bloomfield, Barry Goldberg, Harvey Brooks, Buddy Miles, Marcus Doubleday, Peter Strazza, Nick Gravenites. September 7-10, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA September 14-16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mother Earth & Ldm Spiritual Band) October ?, 1967 KGO-TV, San Francisco, CA (US TV "The San Francisco Sound" hosted by Jimmy Lyons & Chet Helms. Recorded between October 1st & 5th) October 5, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA October 13-14, 1967 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (cancelled due to the arrests in Huntington Beach) October 20-22, 1967 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA October ?, 1967 Holy Cross Fieldhouse, Worcester, MA November 1-12, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA Line-Up: Michael Bloomfield, Barry Goldberg, Harvey Brooks, Buddy Miles, Marcus Doubleday, Peter Strazza, Nick Gravenites, Herbie Rich. November 17-18, 1967 Village Theater, New York, NY November 18, 1967 Swarthmore College, Swarthmore, PA November 20-22, 1967 Cheetah, Venice, CA Line-Up: Michael Bloomfield, Michael Fonfara, Harvey Brooks, Buddy Miles, Marcus Doubleday, Peter Strazza, Nick Gravenites, Herbie Rich. November 24-December 2, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY November ?, 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (During the engagement at the Bitter End, Mike sat in with the Paul Butterfield Blues Band. The set was filmed and released as "Live at the Cafe Au Go-Go") December 7, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Byrds, with B.B. King) December 8-9, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with John Simon on Synthesiser. supporting The Byrds, with B.B. King) 1968 Electric Flag February 2-4, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mad River, Fugs, 13th Floor Elevators) February 3, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Sweetwater) February 23-24, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supporting Chuck Berry & Country Joe & The Fish) February 27-29, 1968 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows 8.30 & 10.30) April 3, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Superball", KMPX-FM's First Birthday Benefit Ball with Grateful Dead, The Youngbloods, Moby Grape, Mother Earth & It's A Beautiful Day) April 12-13, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charley Musselwhite) April 25, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King, Collectors & Kenny Rankin) April 26-27, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King, Collectors & Kenny Rankin) May 24, 1968 University of Southern California Robertson Gymnasium, Santa Barbara, CA (with Cream) 1969 January 30-February 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Bloomfield/Gravenites/Naftalin, Supporting Chuck Berry) February 6-9, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Bloomfield/Gravenites/Naftalin, supported by Byrds (6th-8th only) & Pacific Gas & Electric) April 24, 1969 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL]] ("Cosmic Joy-Scout Super-Jam - A Benefit Concert For The Phoenix Academy". with Mike Bloomfield, Paul Butterfield, Nick Gravenites, James Cotton, Duck Dunn, Sam Lay, Buddy Miles, Otis Spann, Muddy Waters And Friends, The Ace Of Cups & 'Members of The Quicksilver Messenger Service'. August 15, 1969 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (Mike Bloomfield & Nick Gravenites with Southern Comfort) September 12–13, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Mike Bloomfield & Friends, supported by Litter & Aorta) 1970 May 28-31, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaced Country Joe and the Fish), supported by Blues Image & Silver Metre) 1971 February 19, 1971 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Fleetwood Mac with The Robert Savage Group) April 29-May 2, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Chicago Slim, supported by Bola Sete, Mike Finnigan & Gold) 1972 October 20-21, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Elvin Bishop, with Copperhead & The Sons) 1973 June 3, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Louisville, KY (supported by Leslie's Motel) June 20, 1973 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "ABC-TV In Concert", with Jim Croce, Ike & Tina Turner, Eagles, Mandrill, John Paul Hammond & Dr. John. Broadcast August 3, 1973) October 2, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Legal Aid Benefit, with New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Jerry Garcia & Merle Saunders & Hot Tuna) 1974 February 1-2, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Bloomfield & Naftalin. supporting Van Morrison with the Caledonia Orchestra Featuring Dorothy Morrison, with Alice Stuart & Snake) October 13, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled. Supported by Moby Grape) November 2, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Mahavishnu Orchestra replacing Freddy King) & Moby Grape) September 23, 1978 Santa Cruz, CA (2 shows 8.30 & 10.30)